To Xis: Something out of Nothing
by satellitestorm
Summary: We came into the world without memory or possessions... such is also the case for Xis the Chespin, Cordon the Froakie and Kate the Fennekin. Banding together as a team, the three set off to brave the world in order to regain their memories, share new experiences together and eventually, find a place to call their 'home'.


All around me, I heard the rustling of the trees, the smell of a fresh breeze, the feeling of soft grass underneath, and an odd, tangy taste spread all over the inside of my mouth.

And yet all I could see was nothing.

Was I really blind? That was what I thought, until it came to me that all I had to do was to open my eyes. So I did.

Suddenly, two figures suddenly appeared in my field of vision. It surprised me so much that my body jolted upwards, high enough that I had to land firm on my own two feet. The two figures, one blue and one yellow, were looking at me with differing reactions.

"Wow, nice trick!" 'Blue' exclaimed. "Do you always get up like that?"

"He totally planned that," 'Yellow' said dismissively.

"Or maybe you just surprised me," I replied. The yellow one looked a little disgruntled, but I didn't know why.

"Whatever," 'Yellow' shrugged. "Good to see that you're awake."

"You were sleeping so deeply, that I put a few leaves in your mouth to see if you'd react," 'Blue' said, who looked rather guilty. Immediately, I searched all over my mouth with my tongue, and felt something thin and crunchy, with an odd, tangy taste. I faced to the side and spat out a leaf.

"I put in way more than that," 'Blue' said anxiously. I put my hand to my stomach, and I gave him an irritated look.

"There's better ways to wake a Pokémon, but whatever works, I guess." 'Yellow' said, rolling her eyes. After a brief pause, 'Yellow' decided to start introducing itself.

"So yeah, my name is Kate. I'm a Fennekin."

"And I'm Cordon the Froakie," the figure formerly known as 'Blue' spoke. "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Xis the Chespin," I said, rounding off the introductions nicely.

"Now that all that introduction hoohah is over," Kate said, "Can I ask you a question, Xis?"

Kate looked rather impatient, so I hurriedly replied, "Yeah?"

"Do you remember anything? Anything other than your name?"

I folded my arms and collected my thoughts. Not a single significant thing came to mind, only blanks. Kate saw the answer written all over my face, so she continued talking without my reply.

"I see," she thought, rather disappointed. "You're just like us."

"We woke up some time ago not far away," Cordon said, pointing to two flattened patches of grass a short distance away from where I was. "We're also having no luck with remembering."

"Why can't we remember anything?" I asked the both of them.

"Gee, if I could remember what I can't remember, I could tell you why we can't remember," Kate said sarcastically. I felt really confused.

"But I can't, so let's leave it at that," Kate smugly said. She then began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Cordon and I said in unison, and caught up with Kate.

"Somewhere, but I don't know where," she replied, her eyes fixated on the hill ahead of her. "I want to find and regain my memories."

"We just met, and already you're ditching us?" Cordon said, rather angrily.

"Of course not," Kate returned Cordon's angry look. "I just assumed that you both would just follow me. We know that it's better to stick together as a 'team'; I'm just making the initiative."

Cordon just sighed. It looked like he didn't want to argue any further.

I agreed with Kate, but only for the 'together' part. I really didn't want to wander this world alone. I was also curious about my blank slate that was my memory; if we banded together like a 'team', we could find out why we started out this way.

The word 'team' echoed over and over in my mind. As Kate, Cordon and I walked up the hill, with the sun beared down on our faces, I was confident that we could make it work, someway or another.

**Author's Note: Boy, was I nervous when I decided to publish this! I'm glad that the introduction was short and to the point, yet I was a little disappointed that I couldn't make it stand out, because this whole 'lost memory thing' seems to be quite overplayed. But what is a beginner fanfic writer going to do, hm?**


End file.
